Les contes revisités
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Pitoyable... Je demande l'indulgence du jury... Romance EveLéon pour la Belle au Bois Dormant et si ça vous plaît, je rajoute d'autres contes encore plus pire !
1. Chapter 1

La Belle au Bois Dormant

Remix par Teruko-chan

• **Notes** :

- Les personnages sont à Kentaro Yabuki.

- L'histoire est inspirée par les diverses versions de la Belle au Bois dormant (Basile, Perrault et les frères Grimm) et de la version adaptée de Walt Disney.

- Il y a plein d'autres références plus ou moins explicites à diverses petites choses, certaines ne sont pas toujours sympas, mais il ne faut pas mal y prendre !

- Je me suis beaucoup inspiré du style d'écriture de Nelja, car je le trouve vraiment agréable, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de l'imiter un peu ! Je fais aussi quelques références à d'autres fanfictions, parce que certains passages m'ont vraiment fait rire… !

* * *

**Moi** : Salut à vous, petits persos de Black Cat que je vais effrayer…

**Eve** : Tu commences mal, là.

**Moi** : Ne me critiquez pas, je suis hyper susceptible (j'ai des témoins pour le prouver !!!)

**Eve** /air blasé/ …

**Moi** : Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai complètement craqué.

**Train** : Comme d'hab'…

**Moi** /regard noir/ … Je vais réécrire le conte de la Belle au Bois dormant (du moins ce dont je me rappelle).

**Sephiria** : La version de quel auteur ?

**Moi** /réfléchit/ Heu… Pas la toute première, parce que personne va vouloir jouer la princesse.

**Creed** : Moi je veux bien si c'est Train le prince !

**Train** /vert/ …

**Moi** : Non ! Je vais faire avec les quelques souvenirs qu'il me reste du dessin animé.

**Tous** : Eh ben…

**Moi** /ignore/ Commençons la distribution des rôles : la princesse sera jouée par Eve. Chut ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Train, c'est lui qui t'a donné ce surnom !

**Eve** : Grrr…

**Moi** : Le roi et la reine seront respectivement interprétés par Sven et Tiaye, en tout logique puisque c'est Eve la princesse !

**Eve** /déçue/ Alors ce n'est pas Sven le prince ?

**Moi** : Eh non. Pas de bisous de 'Svenou' !

**Kyôko** : Mon Svenouuuuuuuu !!!

**Sven** : Pourquoi tu lui as rappelé ça ?

**Moi** : … Hem. Poursuivons. Les trois bonnes fées seront : Rinslet, Sephiria et Saya.

**Sephiria** /tousse/ Avec Rinslet ?

**Rinslet** : Pour une fois qu'on a le même avis…

**Saya** /soupire/ Une voleuse et un assassin pour des bonnes fées ?

**Sephiria, Rinslet **/regard noir/ No comment.

**Moi** : Bon. Le prince sera… /roulements de tambour/ … Léon !

**Léon** : Pas question !

**Moi** : Tu ne veux pas embrasser Eve ?

**Léon** /rougit/ …

**Moi** : De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix. La vilaine fée ou sorcière, je ne sais plus… Ah, si ! Carabosse !!! C'est Ekidona qui jouera ce rôle. Le dragon… Heu, ben, Creed doublé par Kyôko pour le feu !

**Kyôko** : Beurk Creedou.

**Creed** : Et Train, il a quel rôle ?

**Moi** : Ben, il n'y a pas tant de rôle que ça… Bah, on peut rajouter les animaux, les amis de la princesse. Train, tu seras le chat…

**Train **: Logique.

**Moi** /à part/ Pas de contestation, youpi /haut/ Janus, tu feras le petit oiseau…

**Janus **: Cui cui…

**Sephiria** : Ne fais pas honte aux Numbers, s'il te plaît.

**Janus** /grand sourire/ T'en fais pas, grande sœur Sephy – marraine la bonne fée !

**Sephiria** : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Et puis on n'est pas dans Shrek, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!

**Moi **: Et le lièvre… Qui veut jouer le lièvre ?

**Tous **/grand silence/ …

**Moi **: Ne vous bousculez pas… Eh bien ça y est, j'ai décidé, ce sera River !

**River** : Mais pourquoi moi ?!!

**Moi** : Parce que je suis l'auteur et que j'ai envie que ce soit toi. Oust !

**River** : Je boude !

**Moi **/blasée/ Vous me cassez les pieds ! Ah, et puis Shao Lee fera le souffleur. Bon, ça y est, on peut y aller ? Alors, c'est parti !

* * *

**Moi** : Il était une fois, dans un royaume _far far away_…

**Janus** : Ah, tu vois, on fait référence à Shrek !

**Sephiria** /soupire/ …

**Moi **: Hem. Plus d'interruptions s'il vous plaît. Donc, je disais… Oui, il vivait dans ce beau royaume, un roi et une reine qui désiraient plus que tout un enfant. Ils firent donc comme tous les êtres humains, et une petite fille leur naquit.

**Tiaye** : Youpi !

**Sven** /rouge/ …

**Moi** : Le jour de son baptême, ils invitèrent toute la cour et choisirent trois bonnes fées pour marraines de la princesse.

**Eve** : Pourquoi trois ?

**Tiaye** : C'est pour multiplier tes chances dans la vie.

**Eve** : C'est pour ça que je vais me piquer le doigt ?

**Rinslet, Saya, Sephiria** : Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir !

**Moi** : Bon, ça suffit ! Il ne faut pas raconter la suite. En plus, le chiffre trois a une signification très forte qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ! Reprenons. Malheureusement, ils avaient oublié une fée méchante et cupide, Carabosse (Tiens ? ç'aurait pu être Rins ?!).

**Ekidona** : Raah… Les saligauds ! Je vais me venger.

**Moi** : Elle jeta donc un sort à la petite fille : elle la doua d'une trop grande curiosité. Alors, les bonnes fées emmenèrent la princesse pour l'élever dans la modestie et la nature, afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

**Saya** : Viens, Evounette, allons vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

**Eve** : …

**Moi **: La princesse grandit donc dans un climat calme et aéré. Comme elle était curieuse et intelligente, elle retenait tout ce que ses marraines lui apprenaient.

**Rinslet** : Ces leçons étaient galère.

**Eve** : Merci.

**Moi **: Bref. Ses amis les animaux lui suffisaient amplement et elle vivait dans un bonheur total, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra un jeune homme, en se promenant dans la forêt.

**Eve** : Que faites-vous ici ?

**Léon** : Je me suis perdu. Je suis le prince du Château du Vent.

**Eve** : Oooh… Celui en haut de la colline Aérienne ?

**Léon** : C'est rare qu'on connaisse ce coin paumé.

**Eve** /rosit/ Mes marraines m'ont beaucoup appris.

**Sephiria** /marmonne, en coulisse/ Tu vois, la géographie, ça peut être utile…

**Léon **/réfléchit/ Au fait, que fais-tu dans la forêt avec tes marraines ?

**Eve** : C'est parce que Carabosse m'a jeté un mauvais sort, donc il faut que je reste ici le temps qu'on l'attrape et qu'on la mette en prison.

**Léon **: Ah ! Tu es la princesse du Château des Nano ?

**Eve** : Ouiii ! Et dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

**Léon** : Dix-huit ans, et toi ?

**Eve** : Pareil…

**Moi** : Ils parlèrent fort longtemps, ils dansèrent même un peu, histoire qu'un crétin de la Star Ac' puisse faire de la pub pour son album en beuglant « Un jour mon prince viendraaaa »… Bref. Mais, s'apercevant qu'il était tard, la princesse rentra, après avoir remis le prince dans la bonne direction. Ses amis les animaux l'avait accompagnée, et ils s'empressèrent d'aller raconter aux fées ce qui c'était passé : le chat à Saya, l'oiseau à Sephiria et le lièvre à Rinslet.

**Saya** : Ah, la cachottière !

**Rinslet** : C'est pour ça qu'elle rêvasse depuis qu'elle est rentrée…

**Sephiria **: Bah, qui n'a pas ses petits secrets ?…

**Rinslet** : Ah oui ? Et toi, de qui tu es amoureuse ???

**Sephiria** /rougit/ Mais, heu, personne…

**Saya** /soupire/ Je vais essayer de tirer les vers du nez à la princesse.

**Rinslet **: Y'en a une autre qui va passer à la casserole…

**Sephiria** : C'est facile pour toi, tout le monde sait que c'est Train ton amou…mmmm !!!

**Saya** /de loin/ Quoi ?!

**Rinslet** /rouge/ Non, rien, rien ! Laisse tomber !

**Moi** : Bref, pendant que les fées se chamaillaient sur leurs chéris, Saya alla parler à la princesse, qui finit par lui avouer son amour pour le beau jeune homme rencontré dans la forêt.

**Eve **: Oh, marraine Saya, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rentrer au château ! Comme c'est un prince, je le verrais sûrement aux diverses réceptions que donnent mes parents. Je m'ennuie ici ! A mon âge, on fait la fête, on danse, on s'amuse ! On ne reste pas dans une forêt à apprendre le nom des plantes !

**Saya** : Mais, ma petite Eve, le château est un lieu dangereux pour toi, on ne sait toujours pas où est Carabosse !

**Eve** : Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais bien attention !

**Moi **: La princesse versa même quelques larmes, ce qui émut tant sa bonne marraine qu'elle promis d'aller en parler aux deux autres.

**Saya** : Ne pleures plus, Evounette, je vais aller voir avec Rins et Sephy si on peut trouver un arrangement.

**Eve** : Oh, merci, marraine !

**Moi **: Saya redescendit au salon pour discuter avec les deux autres bonnes fées. La princesse écouta à la porte (Ouh ! Pas bien !).

**Rinslet** : Ses parents seront ravis de la revoir.

**Sephiria** : Carabosse aussi…

**Saya** : Oui, mais elle est amoureuse, il faut comprendre… Son prince lui manque. Que feriez-vous à sa place ?

**Rinslet **/réfléchit/ Je commencerais par casser la figure à ma rivale…

**Saya** /vaguement menaçante/ Ah oui ?

**Sephiria **: Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer. On va décider démocratiquement de ce qu'on va faire pour Eve. Qui est pour la laisser rentrer ?

**Rinslet** : …

**Saya** : …

**Sephiria** : Personne ? Bon, eh bien maintenant il va falloir aller lui annoncer. Nous allons lui expliquer à quel point Carabosse est dangereuse, et en quoi elle pourrait lui nuire.

**Moi **: Malheureusement, la princesse avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où elle sut que ses marraines ne la laisseraient pas repartir. Elle s'enfuit de la petite maison dans la prairie… heu non, de la forêt, et couru jusqu'au palais.

**Eve** : Mes chers parents ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

**Tiaye** /pleure de joie/ Ma petite fille ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !

**Sven **: Le sort de Carabosse ne fonctionne donc plus, puisque tu nous reviens ?

**Moi** : La princesse hésita, on lui avait appris à ne pas mentir, mais elle pensa à Léon, à ses parents, à son désir de connaître d'autres choses que celles de la forêt. Elle assura à ses parents que ses marraines savaient où elle se trouvait, qu'elle-même ne craignait rien et passa rapidement à un autre sujet. Comme ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, ses parents ne firent pas attention à ce petit trouble. Cependant, ses amis les animaux l'avaient vue partir, et le lièvre couru prévenir les fées.

**River **/essoufflé/ Héééé les bonnes fées ! Vous vous êtes fait rouler !

**Saya** : Comment ça ?

**Train** : La princesse s'est enfuie en direction du palais, je l'ai vue s'éloigner grâce à ma super vision.

**Rinslet** : Mais quelle idiote…

**Sephiria** : Janus, suis-là vite et fait bien attention aux personnes autour d'elle. Carabosse va en profiter, ou alors elle est encore plus bête qu'Eve (ce qui n'est pas exclu…) Siffle trois fois s'il y a un problème, nous viendrons aussitôt.

**Janus** : Pas de souci, grande sœur Sephy !

**Moi** : Et l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'ailes. Pendant ce temps, chez elle, Eve découvrait plein de choses étranges et amusantes, et partit en exploration dans le palais. Arrivée en haut d'une tour, elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une petite chambre. Là, une vieille femme activait un rouet.

**Eve** /tourne autour du rouet/ Comme c'est curieux, cet objet ! Qu'est-ce donc, Grand-mère ? A quoi cela sert-il ?

**Ekidona** /déguisée/ C'est un rouet, mon enfant. Je m'en sers pour tisser la laine.

**Eve** : Oh, je vous en prie, puis-je essayer ? Cela a l'air si amusant !

**Ekidona** /grand sourire hypocrite/ Mais bien sûr, princesse !

**Moi** : Evidemment, lorsque Eve tenta de filer la laine, elle se piqua le doigt et tomba évanouie sur le sol.

**Ekidona** /enlève son déguisement/ Ah, ah, ah ! Je vous ai eu, bande de ploucs ! Et maintenant, je vais lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle ne s'éveille plus jamais !

**Moi** : Heureusement, le petit oiseau avait tout vu et s'était empresser de prévenir les bonnes fées en sifflant le signal convenu. Les fées volèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au château.

**Sephiria** : Ça suffit, Carabosse ! Ne touche plus à la demoiselle, sinon je jette un sort pour que Train tombe amoureux de Creed !

**Train** /bas/ Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ?

**Sephiria** /bas/ Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

**Ekidona** /verte/ On doit pouvoir négocier !

**Train** /soupir de soulagement/ Ouf…

**Sephiria** /à Train/ C'était juste pour lui faire peur, ne fais pas cette tête. /à Ekidona/ Quel est ton marché ?

**Ekidona** : La blessure est empoisonnée, mais pas mortelle.

**Rinslet** : Et comment on la guérit ?

**Ekidona** /hausse les épaules/ Il faut que son prince charmant l'embrasse.

**Saya** : C'est tout ? Cool !

**Moi** : Mais la vilaine méchante Carabosse, réfléchissant, se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à protéger Creed du sort d'amour gay. Elle se permit donc une mauvaise action : elle entoura la tour où reposait la princesse de milliers de ronces et d'épines maléfiques, parmi lesquelles se tapissait un dragon terrifiant et schizophrène par la même occasion.

**Creed** : Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu choisir mon costume ?

**Moi **: Parce que tu nous ferais des catastrophes. Reprenons. Comme le prince Léon n'avait aucune expérience en matière de combat ou de quelconque aventure, voici ce que décidèrent les fées…

**Sephiria** : Le prince qu'aime Eve, il est bien chez lui ?

**Janus **: Oui, je suis allé vérifier.

**Sephiria **/sourit/ C'est bien, « petit frère ». Je vais aller lui apprendre comment se servir d'une épée, parce que sinon Creed va le démolir en trente secondes.

**Rinslet** : Moi, je vais endormir le reste du royaume pendant l'entraînement, parce que ça risque de prendre du temps. Vous imaginez le décalage au réveil de la princesse ?

**Saya** /enthousiaste/ Ok, alors de mon côté je vais aller régler son compte à Carabosse ! Elle doit sûrement valoir une belle prime, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Rinslet, Sephiria **/soupirs/ …

**Moi **: Elles firent donc ainsi. Pendant près de deux ans, le prince affronta diverses aventures, apprit à se battre et à utiliser sa cervelle…

**Sephiria** : Les deux en même temps, c'est mieux.

**Léon** : C'est compliqué…

**Sephiria** : Retourne bosser au lieu de papoter !

**Moi** : Hum. Donc, lorsqu'il fut assez sûr de lui, il alla provoquer le dragon en duel.

**Léon** : Hé, dragon, sors de là, je vais te démolir !

**Creed** /se réveille/ Hein ? Quoi ? On m'appelle ?

**Kyôko** : Ouiii ! C'est le petit Léon !

**Léon** /vexé/ Je ne suis pas petit ! Je viens délivrer la princesse Eve !

**Creed** /ricane/ C'est ça, crois-y ! Petit morveux !

**Moi **: S'en suivit un assez long combat, que j'ai complètement la flemme de décrire. Voici néanmoins la fin !

**Creed **: Ah, le salaud ! Il m'a blessé ! Kyôko, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

**Kyôko** : Maaais ! Kyôko s'embête !

**Creed** : Et si tu m'aidais ?!

**Kyôko** /réfléchit/ Hummmm…Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

**Creed** : Des Gunya Gunya Kun !

**Kyôko** : Ouiiii ! Kyôko est d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

**Creed** : Envoie lui du feu sur la tête !

**Kyôko** : C'est parti ! Le souffle hyper super brûlant de Kyôko !

**Léon** : Argh ! Mais heureusement, je peux renvoyer sa boule de feu avec du vent ! Tiens, dans les dents !

**Rinslet** /coup de coude à Sephiria/ Tu n'aurais pas pu lui apprendre à parler correctement ?

**Sephiria** : J'ai essayé… Et encore, là, il a fait des progrès.

**Rinslet **: Ah…

**Kyôko** : Ouiiiin ! Ma boule de feu est éteinte ! Kyôko boude !

**Creed** : Ce n'est pas le moment !!!

**Moi** : Le prince profita de cette dispute interne pour porter le coup final au dragon, qui disparut à tout jamais de la surface de la Terre.

**Ekidona** : Nooooon mon Creedouchou !

**Creed** /tout fumant/ Quoi, je suis pas mort pour de vrai, j'avais des nano machines de premier secours ! Mais je n'irai plus me battre avec Kyôko derrière moi…

**Ekidona** /pleure/ Je vais m'occuper de toi, moi, ne t'en fais pas… Smack !

**Creed** /rouge/ Qu'est-ce que… ?! Ekidona !

**Moi** : Hum. Ce n'est pas un pas un roman porno ici !

**Rinslet** /sourire sadique/ En parlant de bisous… Léooon ! C'est ton tour !!

**Léon** /veut s'enfuir/ Heu j'ai une course urgente à faire et…

**Sephiria** /le retient par le col/ Où tu vas, toi ? L'histoire n'est pas finie !

**Moi **: En effet, une fois le combat fini et le dragon parti pleurer dans les jupons de Carabosse, qui tournait en rond dans se cellule scellée par les soins de Saya, les ronces et les épines disparurent pour laisser la place à de belles feuilles vertes et à de magnifiques roses, couvertes de perles de rosée, le tout dégageant un doux parfum. Un chemin s'ouvrit devant le jeune homme…

**Léon** : Cool ! Une haie d'honneur !

**Moi** /à part/ Aucune sensibilité à la poésie… /haut/ Guidé par le chat, le lièvre et l'oiseau, le prince arriva à la tour où reposait sa belle.

**Léon** : Faut vraiment que je l'embrasse ?

**Tous** : OUI !!!

**Eve** : Juste un smack, ça ira très bien…

**Moi** : Ah non, vous êtes des amoureux, vous vous faites un vrai baiser ! C'est quoi ce romantisme à deux francs cinquante ?

**Tous** : Heu, on est en euros, tu sais ?

**Moi** : On s'en fiche, et puis on ne fait que discréditer l'histoire depuis tout à l'heure avec ces remarques débiles. On reprend. Le prince contempla la jeune fille, ébloui par sa grande beauté. Il s'avança et, en tremblant d'émotion, se pencha sur elle…

**Léon **/cramoisi/ Mmmm…

**Eve** /ouvre les yeux/ Mon prince ! Enfin tu es venu ! Comme je suis heureuse !

**Léon** /toujours rouge/ Moi aussi… Nous allons enfin vivre ensemble !

**Shao Lee** /le scénario à la main/ Tu es sensé lui dire « Nous allons enfin vivre librement notre amour ! ».

**Léon** : Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille !

**Eve** /rose/ Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu le penses !

**Léon** /rouge/ …

**Moi **/essuie une larme d'émotion/ Que c'est beau l'amour… Hum. Donc, je disais… Les deux royaumes se réunirent pour célébrer les noces des deux jeunes amoureux. Le couple royal, Sven et Tiaye, regardait avec tendresse leur fille, assise près de Léon. Que de souvenirs leurs revinrent en mémoire…

**Sven** : Eh, oh, du calme…

**Moi** /petite voix innocente/ Pourquoi, ce n'est pas vrai ?

**Sven** : Dans l'histoire ?

**Moi** : Non, dans la vraie vie !

**Tiaye** /rêveuse/ Ce serait bien… /rougit/ Heu, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, je veux dire !

**Sven **/rouge/ Hum.

**Moi **: Oui, alors mon histoire… Tout le monde s'amusait, chantait et mangeait…

**Train** /la bouche pleine/ Ben quoi, faut bien en profiter !

**Sven** /lui tape sur la tête/ On va encore avoir des dettes à cause de toi !

**Eve** /le raisonne/ Mais non, tu es le roi, donc tu es le plus riche !

**Moi** : Puis vînt inévitablement le moment de danser… Comme il se doit de le faire, ce fut le jeune couple qui commença, et pendant que Saya répandait des petites étincelles qui illuminaient la piste de danse, tout les autres admiraient la beauté et le bonheur que dégageaient les nouveaux mariés qui s'avancèrent, main dans la main. Ils s'enlacèrent et se mirent à valser…

**Eve** : C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde…

**Léon** /pense/ C'est la première fois que je danse, devant tout le monde en plus… Mais bon. Si ça peut faire plaisir à Eve…

**Rinslet** /émue/ Snif… Ils sont trop mignons… Mais au fait /à Sephiria/ C'est toi qui a appris la danse à Léon ?

**Sephiria** /verte/ Et puis quoi encore ! Tu crois que je sais faire, moi ?

**Rinslet** : Il se débrouille bien, alors, pour un débutant…

**Sephiria** /observe la scène et réfléchit/ Il y a un détail qui ne va pas…

**Rinslet** : Hum ?

**Sephiria** : Ah ! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! La couleur de la robe… En bleu, c'est mieux, non ? Regarde…

**Rinslet** /s'étrangle/ Une princesse en bleu ! Ça ne va pas, non ! En rose !

**Sephiria** : Tu veux vraiment qu'elle ressemble à une poupée Barbie ? Bleu !

**Rinslet **: Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet **: Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet **: Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet **: Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet** : Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet **: Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet** : Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

**Rinslet** : Rose !

**Sephiria** : Bleu !

…

**Moi **: Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ! Voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut, même si certains passages sont vraiment pitoyables !

**FIN **


	2. Chapter 2

La Belle aux Cheveux d'Or

Remix par Teruko-chan

• **Notes** :

- Les personnages sont à Kentaro Yabuki.

- L'histoire est inspirée de l'ouvrage de Madame D'Aulnoy, mais que je modifie sur la fin.

- Il y a plein d'autres références plus ou moins explicites à diverses petites choses, certaines ne sont pas toujours sympas, mais il ne faut pas mal y prendre !

* * *

**Moi** : Salut tout le monde !

**Tous** : Salut… Que viens-tu faire ici ?

**Moi** /grand sourire/ J'ai retrouvé un des mes contes de quand j'étais petite !

**Tous** : Tu es toujours petite…

**Moi** /jubile de façon sadique/ Riez, riez, parce que je vais adapter ce conte comme je l'ai fait pour la _Belle au Bois Dormant_ !

**Eve** : J'ai une course à faire et…

**Léon** : Heu, j'ai promis de l'accompagner, c'est dommage, hein…

**Rinslet** : Faut que j'aille m'acheter…

**Moi **: Oh, oh, stop ! Tout le monde reste ici ! Ne recommencez pas à protester !

**Tous** : On ne veut pas de conte alors !

**Moi **: Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est !

**Tous** : Et c'est ?

**Moi** : _La Belle aux Cheveux d'Or_, de Madame D'Aulnoy, mais que je modifierai beaucoup sur la fin.

**Sephiria** : Ah, je le connais, celui-là. Il n'y a pas de fées, je peux donc m'en aller puisqu'en général c'est le rôle qu'on m'attribue… /part joyeusement/

**Moi **/consulte ses notes/ Surtout pas, c'est toi la princesse !

**Sephiria** /se retourne lentement/ J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

**Moi** : Mais non. Tu es la seule à avoir les cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés.

**Sephiria** : Il y a Sharden aussi.

**Sharden** : Je te demande pardon ?

**Moi** /râle, pour changer/ J'ai dit une princesse, pas un prince !

**Sephiria** /réfléchit/ Et si je me lisse les cheveux ?

**Moi** : Ça ne marche pas !

**Sephiria** : Il n'est pas question que je joue ce rôle ! Je ne suis pas Rinslet pour passer d'un homme que je n'aime pas à un autre que j'ai peu de chances d'aimer !!!

**Rinslet** : Hein ???!

**Moi** : Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dit que je modifierai la fin. Et puis je vais même te confier un secret !

**Sephiria** /se penche/ Lequel ?

**Moi** /chuchote/ …

**Sephiria** /paraît ravie puis réfléchit/ Mais tu es sûre qu'il sera d'accord ?

**Moi** /grand sourire/ Bien sûr ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi l'auteur ! Alors en attendant, va mettre la jolie robe corail, là-bas…

**Sephiria** /soupire/ Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…

**Moi **: Bien. Continuons la distribution des rôles. Les suivantes de la princesse seront jouées par Rinslet et Tiaye !

**Rinslet** /s'étrangle/ Quoi ?!

**Tiaye **: Tant que je ne suis pas cuisinière…

**Sephiria** /de loin/ Je ne veux pas de Rinslet dans les jambes !

**Moi** /joie perverse/ Parfait ! Ça va se chamailler, c'est ce que je voulais ! Alors, après… Le roi sera Mason (N°XII) et son page Belzé.

**Belzé** /soupire/ C'est le monde à l'envers… Ne suis-je pas sensé être le chef ?

**Moi** /chuchote/ …

**Belzé** /rougit, tousse/ Bon, eh bien, puisque tu insistes tant, je me dévoue…

**Rinslet** : Hé, je croyais que c'était Sephiria la manipulatrice !

**Moi **: Hé oui, mais moi aussi je prends mes crises de magouillage de temps en temps ! Donc, poursuivons. Le petit chien ami du page sera interprété par Janus !

**Janus** : Bah, après avoir fait l'oiseau…

**Moi** : Tu verras, tu as un bon rôle. Tu pourras baver sans paraître (trop) ridicule quand tu verras la princesse !

**Janus** : Cool alors ! J'accepte !

**Moi** : Hum. Alors, oui… L'ambassadeur du roi sera Sven, accompagné d'Eve et de Léon comme « petites aides ».

**Sven** /choqué/ Tu veux que je serve un assassin, et qu'en plus j'y entraîne Eve ?

**Léon** : Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi…

**Moi** /ignore les remarques/ Dans la série animaux, qui avais-je d'autre /consulte ses notes/ Ah, voilà. Train, tu seras un hibou, parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un qui voit dans le noir, mais comme il n'y a pas de chat et qu'il faut voler… En plus tu as les yeux dorés.

**Train** : En gros, ça veut dire « Tais-toi tu n'as pas le choix » ?

**Moi** /sans sourciller/ Exactement. Belouga, je t'ai choisi pour faire la carpe, c'est un rôle quasi muet.

**Belouga** : …

**Moi** /soupire/ Réponse classique… Sharden, tu interpréteras un corbeau.

**Sharden** : Pourquoi ?

**Moi **/à part/ Mince, je n'ai pas de raison spécifique… Alors par défaut… /haut/ Parce que j'en ai envie !

**Sharden** /dépité/ Seulement parce que Mademoiselle en a envie ?

**Moi** : Si tu te plains, je te mets comme princesse.

**Sephiria** /de la pièce d'à côté/ Pas question, ou alors tu changes aussi son amoureux !

**Moi **/soupire/ Et voilà, maintenant elle ne va plus vouloir lâcher son rôle… Et ma menace alors ?

**Sharden** /réprime un sourire/ Bon, d'accord. Mais tu me laisseras tranquille la prochaine fois, ok ?

**Moi** /trop contente de s'en sortir à si bon compte/ J'essaierai ! Sinon, pour en revenir au conte… Maro ! Tu feras l'ogre !

**Maro** : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas gros, seulement un peu enveloppé !

**Moi **: Je m'en contrefiche ! Tu feras l'ogre ! Et pour les deux dragons… Eh bien, Kranz et Bardol, ce sera parfait !

**Kranz, Bardol **: Non mais…

**Moi **/ajoute très vite/ Et Shao Lee fera le souffleur si besoin est, comme l'autre fois.

**Shao Lee **/s'incline légèrement/ Très bien.

**Moi **/aux anges/ Enfin un qui ne conteste pas ! Ça fait plaisir !

**Tous** /à Shao Lee/ Lèche botte !

**Moi** /à Shao Lee/ Ne les écoute pas, on s'en fiche. Bien, je crois que c'est tout bon… Ah, non, comme je modifie la fin, il me faut un conseiller pour le roi… Shiki ?

**Shiki** : Bah…

**Moi** : Et aussi un médecin, pour le roi toujours, alors hum… Eh bien, Doctor !

**Doctor** : D'accord, mais je pourrais lui pourrir la vie ?

**Moi** /à part/ Dans le genre sadique… /haut/ C'est même le but de ton rôle !

**Doctor** /jubile/ Cool !

**Moi** : Bien, là je crois qu'on a tout le monde… Alors allez mettre vos costumes, on va bientôt commencer !

* * *

**Moi** : Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque seules les royautés existaient, vivait une princesse réputée pour son intelligence et pour sa beauté physique également, laquelle était due notamment à sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, qui chatoyait comme de l'or au soleil. C'est pourquoi elle avait le surnom de « la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or ».

**Rinslet** : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec sa petite poitrine qu'elle va faire des ravages…

**Sephiria** /regard noir/ Si tu me critiques, je ne te paierais pas à la fin du mois !

**Rinslet** /grand sourire/ Mais tu peux aussi tricher, en mettant des Wonderbra par exemple ! Viens, je vais te montrer !

**Moi** : Bref. Sans trop s'attarder sur la marque des sous-vêtements de la princesse, nous pouvons dire qu'elle était fort jolie et qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'envieuses et surtout d'envieux. Parmi ces derniers, il y avait un roi plutôt âgé (dans le conte c'est un jeune mais bon ! Ça convient mieux à Mason…) qui …

**Mason** /vexé/ Si je suis trop vieux, il faut le dire !

**Moi** : Je voulais dire que cela correspondait mieux au personnage que je t'ai créé. Et puis tu n'es plus de toute première jeunesse non plus, sois honnête !

**Mason** /marmonne/ Gnagnagna…

**Moi** : Donc, ce vieux roi désirait à tout prix épouser la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, surtout depuis qu'un de ses paparazzis lui avait ramené une photo de la princesse. Il la contemplait nuits et jours, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir.

**Mason** : En plus elle est toute jeune… Argh ! Je la veux !!! Hé, l'ambassadeur !

**Sven** : Je suis là, Sire.

**Mason** : Pars pour le royaume de la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, amène lui un coffre remplit de bijoux, de pierreries, d'or et d'argent… Et des vases aussi, de la porcelaine… Offre-lui de ma part, dis-lui que ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle accepte de devenir ma femme.

**Sven** : Mais, heu, comment est-ce que je porte tout ça, moi ?

**Mason** : Eh bien, prends tes aides ! Et maintenant, disparais !

**Sven** /à part/ Je vais finir par porter plainte, si ça continue…

**Moi** : L'ambassadeur partit donc dès le lendemain et emmena avec lui deux jeunes aides. Ils parcoururent tous trois un long chemin, à pied car le roi était bien trop avare pour leur fournir un carrosse. C'est dire s'il voulait la princesse, à vue de ce qu'il lui envoyait !

**Mason** : L'or est un atout très puissant, il faut en profiter !

**Moi** /à part/ Quel romantisme… /reprend/ Les trois compagnons arrivèrent épuisés chez la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or.

**Sven** /ôte son chapeau/ Votre Altesse, voilà un présent de la part de mon seigneur et roi Mason, du royaume (presque) voisin. Il m'a chargé de vous demander votre main. Eve, Léon, approchez !

**Moi** : Les deux petites aides déposèrent le coffre au pied du trône de la princesse, qui n'y prêta pas tout de suit attention, fort étonnée de l'âge des « aides ».

**Sephiria** : Mais… Mais ce sont des enfants ! Et vous êtes venus à pied… C'est tout à fait scandaleux ! Rinslet, Tiaye ! Apportez à boire et à manger pour ces trois personnes, et ensuite préparez des lits pour qu'ils se reposent.

**Rinslet, Tiaye** : Oui, princesse /s'en vont dans la cuisine/

**Sephiria** /jette un coup d'œil aux richesses qui emplissent le coffre/ L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. De plus, je trouve tout à fait inadmissible que des enfants travaillent, ou que toute personne soit maltraitée par quelqu'un use de sa supériorité en tant que roi.

**Sven** : Ça, je suis bien d'accord.

**Sephiria** : C'est pourquoi je refuse sa proposition.

**Sven **: Ah, mais sa Majesté Mason m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas revenir sans vous, sans quoi je risque ma vie, et celles des petits avec.

**Sephiria** /réfléchit/ Eh bien, restez ici. Je vais faire renvoyer tout ce bazar chez ton roi, en ajoutant une bonne somme qui le consolera de ne plus vous avoir.

**Sven** /à part/ Youpi, je passe d'un assassin à un autre /réfléchit/ Mais en plus gentil. /regarde Tiaye qui joue avec Eve, puis rougit/ Et puis je crois que je ne serais pas malheureux ici… /tout haut/ D'accord, merci beaucoup, princesse !

**Moi** : Lorsque le roi reçut la réponse négative de la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, il entra dans une colère effroyable. Non seulement la princesse se refusait à lui, mais en plus ses gens ne voulaient plus revenir à cause du soi-disant mauvais traitement qu'il leur infligeait.

**Mason** : Bon, j'ai quand même un peu plus d'or qu'avant.

**Shao Lee **: Vous êtes sensé vous désoler.

**Mason** /hausse les épaules/ … /faux ton tragique/ Mais l'argent ne remplace pas la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or !

**Moi** : Le roi avait à son service un page fort gentil, qui avait pour nom Belzé. Ce dernier lui était très fidèle et vînt le voir alors qu'il déprimait et se droguait au Prosac.

**Belzé** : Sire, laissez-moi aller voir la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, je vais tenter de la convaincre à mon tour.

**Mason** /ricane/ Et comment y arriverais-tu là où mon ambassadeur a échoué ?

**Belzé** : Laissez-moi faire, Sire. Je saurais bien louer vos qualités (si j'en trouve…). Donnez-moi seulement un bon cheval.

**Mason** : Et puis quoi encore, tu iras à pattes, comme tout le monde !

**Belzé** : Et la princesse, je la fais revenir à pied aussi ?

**Mason** : Bah, elle doit bien avoir des chevaux et un carrosse.

**Belzé** : Ce n'est pas un procédé très galant, de la part d'un grand roi amoureux (hum !).

**Mason** /réfléchit/ Bon, d'accord. Quand est-ce que tu te mets en route ?

**Belzé** : « Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, je partirai… »

**Mason** /le regarde sans comprendre/ …

**Belzé** /soupire/ Victor Hugo, _Les Contemplations_.

**Mason** : Contente-toi d'aller chercher la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, d'accord ?

**Moi** /grommelle, à part/ Insensibilité à la poésie, désir corporel seulement, comment veut-il séduire une fille /reprend/ Belzé partit donc le lendemain, accompagné de son fidèle et gentil chien nommé Janus, qui l'aidait quelquefois à prendre des décisions.

**Janus** : Cool ! Je suis l'adjoint du chef adjoint !

**Moi** : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que le chien était un bon rôle. Donc, pour l'histoire… Après avoir longtemps marcher, les compagnons s'arrêtèrent près d'un joli cours d'eau.

**Belzé** : Et voilà, un lieu à la fois poétique et utile, puisque mes animaux vont pouvoir se désaltérer. Mais au fait, la poésie est aussi très utile au cœur et à l'esprit car…

**Tous** /regard noir/ …

**Belzé** : Hum. Je ferai de la philosophie plus tard. Tiens, mais qu'aperçois-je ? Voilà une carpe qui a sauté sur le bord de la rivière. Attends voir…

**Moi** : Et le gentil page la rejeta à l'eau.

**Belouga** : Merci ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne l'oublierai pas !

**Moi** : Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, tout mon petit monde se remit en route. Mais un corbeau, dans le ciel, se faisait poursuivre par un aigle et poussait des cris perçants, appelant à l'aide.

**Belzé **: Ce n'est pas un combat équilibré. Un aigle a bien d'autres moyens d'obtenir de la nourriture, et cette chasse n'est donc que le fruit d'une vile cruauté !

**Moi** /soufflée par la belle tirade de Belzé/ Superbe ! Mais maintenant je vais devoir assurer pour la suite de la narration /reprend/ Le gentil page saisit alors sa lance (dans l'histoire c'est un arc mais je ne crois pas que le Gungunil puisse passer pour un arc… !) et transperça le méchant aigle. Le corbeau vînt se poser sur une branche près de Belzé.

**Sharden** /haletant/ Merci, grâce à toi, je l'ai échappé belle. Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider !

**Moi** : Le page lui fit un signe d'amitié et se hâta de repartir, car tout de même, il était en mission ! Mais lorsqu'il vit un pauvre hibou pris dans les mailles d'un filet d'un braconnier, il écouta son bon cœur et s'arrêta pour le délivrer.

**Belzé** : Les hiboux sont des espèces protégées.

**Train** : Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si je peux te rendre service, je le ferais avec grand plaisir !

**Moi** : Malgré ces fréquentes interruptions, les compagnons s'approchaient du palais de la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, et celle-ci avait eu écho de la gentillesse de Belzé, car tous ceux qu'il rencontrait le trouvaient fort affable et cultivé. C'est pourquoi la princesse décida de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

**Sephiria** : Rinslet, il va falloir que tu m'aides à mettre ma jolie robe de satin bleu.

**Rinslet** /soupire/ Du bleu…

**Sephiria** /ignore/ Et toi, Tiaye, je voudrais des guirlandes de roses pour le bas de ma robe, s'il te plaît.

**Tiaye** : Tout de suite !

**Moi** : Tout le monde s'activa et Eve, la petite aide, inventa une brosse de nano machines qui faisait encore plus briller les cheveux de la princesse, les rendant aussi beaux que de l'or pur. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit son apparition devant le page et son fidèle compagnon canin.

**Belzé** /la regarde et ne trouve plus ses mots/ …

**Janus** /bave/ Wahou !!!

**Sephiria** /à part/ Janus ne changera jamais. /haut/ Eh bien ?

**Belzé** /reprend ses esprits/ Hum. Je me présente, je suis le page du roi Mason. J'ai pour mission de renouveler sa demande en mariage…

**Sephiria** /à part/ Quel page poli /haut/ Je lui ai déjà fait savoir que son or ne m'intéressait pas…

**Belzé** : Il pensait seulement vous faire plaisir, Altesse, et nullement acheter votre amour. Il ne se permettrait pas de vous faire une telle insulte.

**Sephiria** /à part/ Si je ne connaissais pas la fin du conte, je changerais les règles. /haut/ Puisque vous le louez si bien, gentil page, je consentirais à sa demande si vous me rapportez ma bague, que j'ai perdue au fond de la rivière.

**Belzé** /à part, jalousement/ Qui lui a offert cette bague ? Elle n'en porte jamais… /haut/ Oui, Altesse, j'essaierais.

**Moi** : Le pauvre page était très triste, car l'idée de plonger dans une eau glacée pour chercher une bague lui semblait égale à celle de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

**Janus** : Ne te décourage pas ! Allons déjà près de la rivière, nous trouverons peut-être une idée en route ou sur place !

**Moi** : Et en effet, une belle surprise les attendait. La carpe les guettait, la bague dans la bouche.

**Belouga **: Je te l'avais dit, gentil page, que je n'oublierai pas ta bonté !

**Moi** : Belzé prit la bague et repartit, tout heureux, voir Belle aux Cheveux d'Or. Mais celle-ci lui donna une seconde épreuve : ramener la tête d'un ogre géant, qui semait la terreur aux frontières du pays.

**Belzé** /regarde Maro/ Il aurait besoin d'un bon régime, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il reste quand même trop grand et trop gros pour moi.

**Janus** : Je vais essayer de lui mordre les jambes, afin de le faire tomber à terre !

**Maro** /ricane/ Ils se prennent pour qui, les minus ?

**Moi** : L'ogre était en effet très imposant, et au moment où il allait saisir le page (qui, malgré son mètre 92, faisait petite figure à côté de lui !), un corbeau se précipita et creva les yeux du géant. Belzé en profita pour lui couper la tête.

**Maro** /enlève son costume/ Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que de la mousse dedans !

**Moi** : Heu, tu n'es plus sensé parler, là.

**Maro** : Je vais manger !

**Moi **: … Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, au corbeau.

**Sharden** : Tu m'as sauvé la vie, l'autre jour. Aujourd'hui c'est donc mon tour !

**Belzé** /soupire/ Même les corbeaux savent faire des rimes… Mason est vraiment pitoyable !

**Moi** : Heu, c'est ton roi, tu te rappelles ?

**Belzé **: Oui, mais je me demande si je fais bien de remplir ma mission, car tout de même, la princesse… /rougit/

**Moi **/petit sourire/ Fais-moi confiance ! Le page rapporta donc la marque de sa victoire à Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, qui devînt verte à sa vue. Elle décida de lui imposer une troisième épreuve, fort difficile.

**Sephiria** : Je voudrais que vous me rapportiez de l'eau de Beauté, qui conserve la beauté à ceux qui l'ont, et la donne à ceux qui ne l'ont pas.

**Belzé** : À mon humble avis, Altesse, vous n'en avez guère besoin.

**Sephiria** /rougit/ … Hé bien… /cherche une autre excuse/ C'est aussi l'emblème de mon royaume, que je ne quitterais pas sans une fiole de cette eau !

**Moi** : Voilà donc le page à la recherche de l'endroit où se puise l'eau de Beauté. Malheureusement, la source se trouvait au fond d'une grotte obscure, gardée par Dark Vador… Heu, non, par deux affreux dragons, acariâtres et cruels.

**Belzé** : Là, ça se complique. /s'assoit sur un rocher pour réfléchir posément/ Sephiria veut vraiment me tuer ou… ?

**Train** : Tin, tin, tin ! Me voilà ! Laisse moi faire !

**Moi **: Le hibou prit le flacon vide entre ses griffes et s'envola à tire d'ailes. Il fut si rapide que les dragons ne purent l'empêcher de pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré.

**Bardol** : Heartnet ! Salaud ! Tu vas me le payer !

**Kranz** : Trop tard, il est déjà repassé. J'ai senti un coup de vent…

**Bardol** /fait éclater sa bulle/ 'Fait chier ! Si on pouvait cracher du feu, aussi…

**Moi **: Vous m'auriez détruit tout le plateau ! Et puis c'est comme ça, c'est le gentil hibou qui doit gagner !

**Kranz** : Et puis du feu au café, ce ne doit pas être très efficace.

**Bardol** : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? …

**Moi **: Pendant que les dragons se disputaient, rejetant la faute l'un sur l'autre, le hibou remettait au page le flacon emplit d'eau de Beauté.

**Belzé** : Grand merci, hibou ! Nous pouvons à présent retourner voir la princesse.

**Janus** : J'espère qu'elle a encore sa robe bleue…

**Belzé** /soupire/ Janus, tu es sensé être un chien !

**Janus** : Ça n'empêche pas d'aimer les jolies femmes !

**Moi** : Ils arrivèrent donc ainsi au palais, et furent de nouveau accueillis par la jeune fille.

**Belzé** : Voilà le flacon que vous m'avez demandé, princesse. J'espère que cela vous satisfait.

**Moi **: La Belle aux Cheveux d'Or fut bien obligée d'admettre que Belzé avait réussit toutes les épreuves.

**Sephiria** : Bon, eh bien soit. Une promesse est une promesse.

**Moi** : La princesse se mit en route pour le royaume de Mason, accompagnée de ses suivantes, de Janus et du page Belzé, avec qui elle se découvrait beaucoup de goûts communs. Enfin chacun pouvait parler d'art, de culture, de littérature, etc… sans avoir le silence pour seule réponse. Malheureusement, Mason avait eu vent des exploits de son page, et devînt fort jaloux, d'autant plus qu'on lui avait rapporté que Belzé et Sephiria s'entendaient très bien. Il le convoqua dès son retour.

**Mason** : Hep là, le page, approche.

**Belzé** : Oui, Sire ?

**Mason** : Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de cet homme, et enfermez-le dans la prison souterraine !

**Belzé** : Mais… /grommelle/ Voilà ce que c'est de rendre service…

**Moi** : Le roi hâtait les préparatifs du mariage, car il était impatient de goûter son nouveau bonheur.

**Mason** : Traduction ?

**Sephiria** : Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de consommation avant le mariage. /à part/ Mais pas après non plus !

**Mason **/déçu/ Ah, bon…

**Sephiria** : Pervers… Il ne pourrait pas tomber dans l'escalier, ou glisser sur une peau de banane ?

**Moi** : Mais malgré toutes les espérances de la jeune fille, le roi n'eut aucun accident. Le jour des noces, elle fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retarder le moment de se retrouver seule avec lui, en envoyant Tiaye dans la cuisine, par exemple.

**Tiaye** : Vous voyez, c'est bien d'être maladroite !

**Moi **: Dans certains cas… Le soir, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de se donner à lui, elle trouva une solution. Elle appela sa suivante et lui donna quelques instructions. Rinslet repartit dans la cuisine, pouffant de rire.

**Mason** /entre dans la chambre/ Enfin, ma mie, nous allons… /cherche un mot poli/ … nous aimer !

**Sephiria** : Seulement après ma tisane quotidienne.

**Mason** /éberlué/ Quelle tisane /à part/ Serait-elle plus âgée qu'elle le prétende ?

**Sephiria** /prend un air de professeur/ Mais enfin, mon cher, tout le monde sait que les tisanes ont une multitude de vertus ! Certaines apaisent, d'autres tiennent éveiller… Comme celle que j'ai commandé à Rinslet, par exemple /à part/ Avec quelques modifications pour toi !

**Mason** /la bave aux lèvres/ Mais en attendant, vous pouvez au moins m'embrasser ! Vous avez refusé, tout à l'heure, à l'église !

**Sephiria** /prie pour que Rinslet arrive/ Devant tout le monde ? Mais je suis bien trop pudique pour cela, voyons…

**Mason** : Mais à présent nous sommes seuls… /se penche/

**Sephiria **/recule/ En fait…

**Rinslet** /entre/ Toc, toc ! Je vous apporte ce que vous m'avez demandé, princesse… Heu, je veux dire, Majesté !

**Sephiria **/respire/ Oui, merci, Rinslet.

**Rinslet** /courbette/ Je vous en prie /s'en va/

**Sephiria** /prend la tasse rose et boit/ …

**Mason** /prend la tasse bleue et boit/ Ah, ce n'est pas mauvais… Mais… Je…

**Moi **: Et il tomba endormi. La Belle aux Cheveux d'Or avait en effet demandé à sa suivante de verser un puissant somnifère dans la tisane, ce qu'avait accepté Rinslet, à condition que Sephiria prenne la tasse rose.

**Rinslet, Sephiria **: Top-là, on l'a eut, le vieux !

**Moi** /à part/ Mais c'est qu'elles commencent à devenir amies, toutes les deux, surtout quand il s'agit de manipuler quelqu'un !… /sourire d'autosatisfaction/ Bien. Le lendemain, le roi se réveilla tout engourdit, car la reine avait pris soin (hum !) d'ôter les couvertures pour produire cet effet. Et il fut bien embarrassé de ne plus se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé ! Il descendit rejoindre Sephiria au salon.

**Mason** : Bonjour, madame…

**Sephiria** /continue de lire/ Mm.

**Mason** /gêné/ Heu, dites-moi, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

**Sephiria** /fait mine de s'outrager/ Comment cela, ce qui s'est passé ?!

**Mason** : Je veux dire… J'ai tous mes rhumatismes qui ressortent…

**Sephiria** : D'abord, vous devriez savoir qu'une jeune femme bien éduquée ne parle pas de ce genre de choses. /hypocritement/ Ensuite, si vous souffrez, il faut mieux aller voir un médecin.

**Moi** : Le roi suivit les conseils avisés (re-hum !) de son épouse (re- re- hum !) et alla consulter son médecin personnel.

**Mason** : Voilà, ce matin je me suis réveillé avec tous mes rhumatismes, même ceux dont je n'avais plus souffert depuis longtemps.

**Doctor** : Hum… C'est embêtant, je n'ai pas mes nano machines de remise en forme. Il va vous falloir un repos complet cette semaine, le temps que je reçoive ma livraison.

**Mason** : Mais je viens juste de me marier !

**Doctor** : Eh bien, il faudra s'abstenir, voilà tout !

**Mason** : Comment ! Mais je veux profiter de ma jeune épouse, moi !

**Doctor** : Pas pendant une semaine ! Vous pouvez toujours faire chambre à part pour réfréner vos désirs…

**Mason** /dépité/ Mince alors… Alors que je ne me souviens déjà plus de ma nuit de noces !!!

**Moi **: Le roi fut bien obligé d'obéir, car il avait vraiment mal. La reine ne venait le voir qu'une ou deux fois par jour, sous prétexte médical, et toujours avec quelqu'un afin d'éviter toute proposition déplacée. A la fin de la semaine, le médecin reçut sa livraison de médicaments, et soigna le roi.

**Mason **: Ah, enfin ! Sephiria !!!

**Sephiria** : Oui ?

**Mason** /bave/ Je suis guéri !

**Sephiria** /grand sourire/ C'est bien, mais maintenant j'ai mes règles !

**Mason** /se calme d'un coup/ Ah… /réfléchit/ Mais il y a des choses qui ne nécessitent pas forcément… Enfin… Vous comprenez…

**Sephiria** /le regarde sans comprendre/ …

**Janus** /se penche à l'oreille de Sephiria et chuchote/ …

**Sephiria** /rougit et sort la massue de 1000 tonnes/ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette proposition obscène ?!

**Maso**n /regarde la massue/ Heu, finalement je vais rester sage…

**Moi **: Il se retira dans son cabinet, furieux contre la reine d'avoir refuser tout contact avec lui et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir peur d'elle ! Il appela son conseiller et le questionna sur les actions de sa femme pendant sa maladie.

**Shiki** : Sire, sa Majesté la reine a beaucoup lu, parlé avec ses suivantes et le chien de votre page Belzé. Elle a par ailleurs essayé de savoir où il se trouvait, car il me semble qu'elle aurait beaucoup désiré le revoir.

**Mason** : Et de moi ? Que dit-elle de moi ?

**Shiki** : Elle n'a que très peu parlé de vous, Sire. Elle vous comparait à votre page et énonçait toutes ses qualités, et disait que vous ne valiez rien par rapport à lui.

**Mason** : Quoi !!! Mais quelle garce ! J'ai vraiment de plus en plus de doutes sur cette nuit de noces… Elle a dû me droguer… Oui, ça doit être cela !

**Moi** : Le roi entra à nouveau dans une violente colère. Il tourna en rond dans son bureau pendant longtemps, avant de trouver une issue en raisonnant comme suit.

**Mason** : C'est que Belzé est bien plus jeune, plus robuste et plus beau que moi… Peut-être a-t-il bu de l'eau de Beauté… Mais voilà la solution ! Je vais boire de cette eau et ainsi Sephiria m'aimera éperdument !

**Moi** : Le roi se précipita dans le pièce où étaient disposés de nombreux flacons, dont celui qui contenait l'eau de Beauté. Mais pour son malheur, Tiaye, dans sa délicatesse habituelle, l'avait renversé en faisant le ménage, un jour où la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or n'était pas dans la pièce, et craignant d'être punie (car nous vous rappelons que le roi était fort méchant envers ses domestiques), elle l'avait remplacé par une fiole toute semblable.

**Mason** : Ah, la voilà. /la prend et la boit cul sec/ Sephiria, tu es à moi !

**Moi **: Il s'avérait que cette bouteille renfermait du poison. Le roi s'endormit aussitôt pour ne plus jamais se réveiller…

**Mason** : Quelle mort stupide.

**Moi** : Justement, tu es sensé être mort, donc chut ! Toute heureuse, la reine put chercher ouvertement le pauvre page. Ce fut son chien qu'elle rencontra en premier.

**Sephiria** : Janus ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir !

**Janus** /fait semblant de lui lécher les mains/ Moi aussi !

**Sephiria** : Et dis-moi, sais-tu où est Belzé ?

**Janus** : Oui, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver, il est dans la prison souterraine, je vais t'y conduire !

**Moi** : Accompagnés du gardien, ils descendirent délivrer le gentil page, qui se languissait de revoir sa Belle.

**Belzé** : Quand je pense que ce vieux cochon de Mason peut lui parler, la voir, la toucher tous les jours, assurément je regrette d'avoir accompli ma mission sans rien dire. Maintenant, pour moi, il ne peut qu'y avoir que la mort qui me soulagera. Car même si je sors, comment pourrais-je vivre auprès de la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or sans lui dire ce que j'éprouve ? Et elle, comme elle doit être malheureuse, elle est tellement délicate et cultivée comparée à Mason qui est tellement vulgaire ! Ah, vraiment, la vie est injuste… Tiens ? Serait-ce la clef que j'entends tourner dans la serrure ?

**Sephiria** : Belzé ?

**Belzé** /tout heureux/ Princesse ! Enfin, je veux dire, Majesté ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir !

**Janus** : Et moi alors ?

**Belzé** /soupire/ Oui, toi aussi, Janus, je suis content de te revoir. Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

**Sephiria** /sourit/ Je vais vous expliquer… Mais sortons d'abord de cet endroit sordide, on y est si mal ! Comme vous avez dû souffrir !

**Belzé** /commence à rougir/ Mais à présent que je vous vois, je n'ai plus besoin de rien, je suis heureux…

**Moi** : Mais comme l'amour n'apaise pas non plus tous les besoins corporels, le gentil page ne refusa pas un bon bain chaud et un agréable repas durant lequel la reine lui conta ce qui c'était passé, y comprit toutes ses ruses pour échapper au roi, etc, etc… Leurs yeux se rencontraient souvent, et leurs cœurs battaient très fort lorsque l'un souriait à l'autre, leurs joues s'embrasaient…

**Belzé** : Mais je suis qu'un page…

**Sephiria** : Le statut social n'a aucune importance, surtout quand deux personnes s'aiment.

**Shao Lee** : Mademoiselle Sephiria, nous sommes dans une royauté ! Ce genre de propos ne peut pas aller…

**Belzé** : On fait la révolution alors ?

**Shao Lee **: Non plus !

**Sephiria** : Hum… Je crois que j'ai une idée…

**Moi** : Le lendemain, la reine convoqua tout le royaume, et tînt ce discours.

**Sephiria** /à part/ Je commencerais bien par « travailleurs, travailleuses, on vous exploite… ». Mais bon. Nous ne sommes pas aux Guignols alors… /haut/ Bien, comme vous le savez probablement tous, le roi Mason est mort…

**Le peuple **: Tant mieux ! Il était cupide, pervers et bête !

**Sephiria** /grand sourire/ Nous sommes d'accord ! Le nouveau roi doit donc être différent du défunt, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le peuple **: Oui ! On veut quelqu'un de gentil, de généreux !

**Sephiria** : Avec ces critères-là, je ne vois qu'un seul homme : Belzé !

**Le peuple **: Ouais ! Le roi Belzé !!!

**Moi **: Voilà comment la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or persuada le peuple de faire couronner le page, et elle présida elle-même la cérémonie. Maintenant que Belzé était roi, il put prétendre à sa main, car au cas où vous n'auriez toujours pas compris, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**Belzé** /rouge, gêné/ Heu, hem… Princesse… Je voulais vous demander…

**Sephiria** /pleine d'espoir/ Oui ?

**Belzé** : Hé bien… Enfin, je… Si j'osais… /silence pesant/ …

**Tous** : Aller Belzé, aller !

**Belzé** /regard noir/ Je voudrais vous y voir !

**Sephiria** /rouge/ Il faut oser, je ne vais pas me fâcher…

**Shao Lee** /lit le scénario/ Et, à genoux devant la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, le nouveau roi laissa parler son cœur…

**Belzé** /grande inspiration/ Sephiria, je veux dire, princesse, dès la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés, en ce beau jour ensoleillé, où tout de bleu et d'or vous étiez habillée, vous m'êtes apparut si resplendissante, et par la suite si brillante par votre bel esprit, que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans vous… Alors, j'ose vous demander… Consentiriez-vous à m'épouser ?

**Sephiria** /sourire béat/ Oh, oui… Je vous aime tant moi aussi…

**Tous** : Le bisou, le bisou !

**Shao Lee **: Ce n'est pas dans le scénario.

**Moi** /grand sourire/ Ce n'est pas grave, on le change ! Voici la nouvelle version. Tout heureux, les deux amoureux laissèrent enfin libre cours à leurs sentiments, et s'autorisèrent un baiser, car lorsqu'on s'aime, ce n'est pas un péché… /ricane/ Voilà, maintenant ça y est !

**Belzé, Sephiria **/rouges/ …

**Moi** /encourageante/ Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et…

**Belzé, Sephiria **: Mm mm ♥ !

**Tous** : Youpi ! Vive les nouveaux mariés !

**Moi** : Et ils se marièrent dans la joie la plus totale, vécurent très, très heureux, et gouvernèrent avec beaucoup de sagesse dans un royaume qui connut longtemps la paix… Et laissèrent leurs enfants épouser la personne qu'ils aimaient !

Voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire ! Merci d'avoir lu mes âneries jusqu'au bout !

**FIN **


	3. Chapter 3

Histoire de Blondine, 

de Bonne-Biche et de Beau-Minon

Remix par Teruko-chan

• **Notes** :

- Les personnages sont à Kentaro Yabuki.

- L'histoire est inspirée de l'ouvrage de la Comtesse de Ségur.

- Il y a plein d'autres références plus ou moins explicites à diverses petites choses, certaines ne sont pas toujours sympas, mais il ne faut pas mal y prendre !

- Ce conte est dédié à ma meilleure amie qui porte le pseudo de Lilichoco (Voir les fanfictions sur Harry Potter). C'est pour lui remonter le moral, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

* * *

**Moi** : Salut tout le monde !

**Tous** /gémissement/ Oh, non !!!

**Moi** : Merci bien, ça fait toujours plaisir… Enfin…

**Sharden** : Si tu dois faire un conte, je te rappelle que tu dois me laisser tranquille.

**Moi** : C'est prévu. Aujourd'hui, je vais adapter l'_Histoire de Blondine, de Bonne-Biche et de Beau-Minon_ de la Comtesse de Ségur. Bien, commençons par les héros. Beau-Minon, alias le prince Parfait, sera Train.

**Train** : Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi le surnom de Black Cat…

**Moi** : C'est la vie ! Et encore, tu ne sais pas le pire.

**Train** : Qui est ?

**Moi** /grand sourire/ Eh bien, ta mère, Bonne-Biche alias la fée Bienfaisante, est jouée par Sephiria !

**Train, Sephiria** /verts/ QUOI ?!

**Train** : Sephiria, ma mère ?

**Sephiria** : Train, mon fils ? Mais tu sais que physiquement parlant, ce n'est pas possible ? Nous n'avons que quatre ans d'écart !

**Moi** /à part/ Au moins, on est sûr qu'ils n'auront pas le complexe d'Œdipe /haut/ Eh oui, mais c'est aussi en fonction des autres personnages que je vous ai mis comme ça. /à Sephiria/ Et puis, on peut trafiquer l'âge, tout en laissant le physique d'une jeune femme, car tu es une fée, donc tu peux te permettre de paraître plus jeune.

**Sephiria** : Alors, c'est le dernier rôle que tu m'attribues.

**Moi** : Hum, pourquoi pas, j'essaierai de te laisser en paix la prochaine fois. /à part/ J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une mode, sinon il ne va plus y avoir personne /haut/ Puisqu'on en est dans les animaux, parlons un peu du perroquet, qui sera Doctor !

**Doctor** /regard sceptique/ Un… perroquet ? Cet oiseau au plumage multicolore qui répète tout ce qu'on lui dit ?

**Moi **: Oui ! Ensuite, nous avons la tortue. Shao Lee ?

**Shao Lee **/s'incline légèrement/ Je préfère le rôle du souffleur, mais il faut quelquefois savoir échanger.

**Moi **: Quel fair-play ! Je suis admirative !

**Shao Lee **: Qui reprendra mon rôle ?

**Moi **/consulte ses notes/ Hum… C'est mon petit Janus ♥ !

**Janus** /trop heureux de ne pas faire je ne sais quel animal/ D'accord, pas de problème !

**Moi** : Bien, en animal, il me reste la gentille vache… Saya ?

**Saya** : Heu…

**Train** /pointe son nez/ Y'aura du lait ?

**Saya** : Bon, eh bien ok.

**Moi** : Merci… /à part/ Je n'ai jamais dit que le lait serait exclusivement pour Train… Enfin /reprend/ Les trois gazelles seront Tiaye, Eve et Sylphie.

**Tiaye, Eve, Sylphie **: Avons-nous le choix ?

**Moi** : Eh bien, pas tellement en fait ! Désolée ! Nous passons donc maintenant aux humains. Le roi sera Belzé !

**Belzé** /soupire/ …

**Moi **: La princesse, fille du roi…

**Sephiria** /dans le genre jaloux…/ Belzé a une fille ? Qui est la mère ??

**Moi** : On s'en fiche, elle meurt dès le départ. En revanche, la marâtre sera Ekidona.

**Belzé, Sephiria, Ekidona **: Quoi ?!

**Sephiria** /à Belzé/ Tu comptes avoir combien de femmes dans ta vie, toi ?!

**Belzé** : Mais je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… /rougit brusquement/

**Sephiria** /rosit/ Oh…

**Moi **: Bon, c'est bien joli vos histoires, mais…

**Belzé** : Pourrais-je rester en mariage blanc ?

**Moi** /soupire/ Tu dois avoir une fille.

**Sephiria** /serviable/ Par adoption.

**Moi **: J'admets que j'aime bien le n'importe quoi, mais quand même ! Enfin, on verra. J'annonce à présent le nom de la princesse… /roulement de tambour/ Lilichoco !

**Lilichoco** /s'étrangle/ Quoi ?

**Moi** : Oui ! Parce que la princesse s'appelle Blondine, et que tu es « blond moyen cendré »…

**Lilichoco** /faible gémissement/ Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ?

**Rinslet** : Train et Lilichoco /gratte la terre, genre taureau furieux/

**Moi** : Oui ! Et qui conteste, aura le rôle le plus pourri la prochaine fois !

**Lilichoco** : Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

**Moi **/innocemment/ Pourquoi, Train ne te plaît pas ?

**Creed** : Je veux bien faire la princesse, moi.

**Moi **: Toi, cou couche panier !

**Creed** /part bouder dans son coin/

**Lilichoco** : Tu me vois jouer dans un conte ?

**Moi** : Tu as fait un défilé oriental, tu es parée à tout…

**Lilichoco** : Bon, eh ben… C'est parti…

**Moi** : Ton page sera Bardol, appelé dans le conte Gourmandinet. Et le page du roi sera River.

**Lilichoco** : On échange de page, « Papa » ?

**Belzé** : Eh bien si tu veux…

**Moi** : Non, on n'échange rien du tout !

**Belzé** /tente de négocier/ Il serait indigne d'un père de confier sa fille à Bardol. Moi, j'ai l'habitude, je sais comment m'y prendre…

**Moi **: Oui, mais ça colle mieux aux personnages du conte. Bon, il me reste la Rose. Hum, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me prêter sa voix… Creed ?

**Creed** : Je verrai Train ?

**Moi** : En quelque sorte… De toutes façons tu n'as qu'une phrase à dire, le reste du temps tu ne feras qu'observer. Après, libre à toi de regarder qui tu veux !

**Creed** /glisse une rose entre ses dents/ Je suis prêt !

**Moi** /à part/ Pauvre Train, quand même… /reprend/ Bon, eh bien si tout le monde l'est, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

* * *

**Moi** : Il était une fois un roi, très aimé par ses sujets pour sa gentillesse et son esprit de justice. Il venait de se marier avec une belle et charmante veuve, qui avait une petite fille du nom de Blondine, toute aussi douce et agréable que sa mère. Malheureusement, la reine mourut peu de temps après ses noces, et le bon roi ne put se résoudre à abandonner la fillette désormais orpheline. Il l'éleva donc comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Mais…

**River** : Mon roi, le peuple gronde contre vous…

**Belzé** : Mais pourquoi donc ? Je ne leur ai rien fait !

**River** : Ils veulent un héritier de votre sang, et ne reconnaissent pas la princesse Blondine.

**Belzé** : C'est complètement idiot, cette loi salique.

**River** /hausse les épaules/ Oui, mais c'est comme ça.

**Belzé** : Je viens juste de perdre ma femme, je n'ai ni l'esprit ni le coeur à en chercher une autre.

**River** : Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?

**Belzé** : Eh bien… Oui, parcours les royaumes et tâche de repérer une femme douce et sincère.

**River **: Très bien, Majesté ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

**Moi **: Le page visita moult châteaux, et remarqua un jour une belle princesse. Celle-ci était en réalité méchante et cupide, mais elle ne le montrait point. Elle accepta d'aller épouser Belzé, car il possédait un riche royaume. Mais le roi vit bien quelle était la véritable raison du mariage, et décida de rester en mariage blanc.

**Belzé, Sephiria, Ekidona **: Ouf !

**Moi** : La nouvelle reine faisait beaucoup souffrir la pauvre Blondine dès que le roi son père avait le dos tourné.

**Lilichoco **: Sadique.

**Moi** /en rajoute exprès pour l'ennuyer/ Elle lui collait tous les jours des interrogations écrites de littérature.

**Lilichoco** : Argh ! Tu vas arrêter, oui !

**Moi** /ricane/ C'est pour te rappeler les bons souvenirs de terminale… Hum. Je disais donc… Lorsque la petite Blondine eut sept ans, son père lui offrit une petite voiture attelée de deux autruches.

**Belzé** : Voilà, ma fille, de quoi te divertir. Tu pourras aussi en profiter pour t'instruire du nom de la faune et la flore qui peuplent nos parcs, pendant tes promenades.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, merci mon papa ! Je vais pouvoir conduire les autruches, alors ?

**Belzé** : Non, tu es encore trop petite, et tu pourrais te blesser. C'est Gourmandinet qui te promènera…

**Moi **: Ce que le roi ignorait, c'est que le page souffrait d'un grand défaut : la gourmandise (d'où son nom, bien sûr !). Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un paquet de chewing-gum au café hyper sucré.

**Bardol** : C'est clair ! Rien à cirer de la blondinette ! J'aime pas les blondes, en plus…

**Moi **/insinuation pas douteuse du tout/ Alors tu préfères les blonds, comme Kranz ?

**Bardol** /regard mauvais/ …

**Moi** /contente de lui avoir clouer le bec/ Bon, alors… La vilaine reine proposa donc un affreux marché à Gourmandinet.

**Ekidona** : Petit page, approche. Je te donnerais dix paquets de chewing-gum au café très sucré par jour, si tu conduis Blondine du côté de la forêt enchantée des Lilas.

**Bardol** /réfléchit –enfin… !-/ Ouais, mais le boss va me virer si je fais ça.

**Ekidona** : Je lui jurerai que c'est elle qui a voulut y aller, tu n'as rien à craindre.

**Bardol **: Ok, ça roule. /tend la main/ Tu me donnes un acompte maintenant ?

**Ekidona** /donne des chewing-gum/ Bien, à présent va exécuter ta mission !

**Moi** : Le lendemain, lors de la promenade de la petite fille, le page lui fit faire un grand tour, jusqu'à atteindre la forêt des Lilas. Dès que Blondine aperçut ces belles fleurs, il lui vînt une bonne intention toute prévisible.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, les beaux lilas ! Je voudrais bien en cueillir pour mon papa. Arrête-toi, Gourmandinet !

**Bardol** /hypocritement/ Oui, mais moi je reste ici pour garder les autruches.

**Lilichoco** /naïvement/ D'accord !

**Moi** : La petite princesse sauta lestement de la voiture et pénétra dans la forêt enchantée. Elle cueillait les plus belles branches, et s'enfonçait peu à peu entre les arbres. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut revenir sur ses pas, il lui fut impossible de retrouver son chemin.

**Lilichoco** : Où suis-je ? Je ne croyais pas tant m'être éloignée. Pourtant voilà une heure que je marche sans retrouver le grillage. Oh, non ! Je me suis perdue ! Que vais-je devenir ? J'ai déjà faim… Et soif aussi, soif comme si j'avais mangé trente fajitas ! Ouiiiiiiin ! Je veux rentrer ! Papaaaaaa !!!

**Moi** : Se désolant et pleurant à chaudes larmes, la petite fille s'assit au pied d'un arbre où elle finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle vit avec surprise un très beau chat noir (dans le conte il a le pelage blanc, mais Train ne voudrait pas qu'on l'appelle « White Cat » !) qui la regardait avec des yeux pleins de douceurs.

**Lilichoco** : Ah, Beau-Minon, me mèneras-tu à ta maison ? J'ai si faim !

**Train** /montre un paquet dans l'herbe/ Miaou !

**Lilichoco** /ouvre la serviette/ Oh, des tartines ! Et du lait ! Mm ! Délicieux ! Il ne manque plus que le Nutella…

**Moi** /soupire/ … Bref, après s'être restaurer et désaltérer, le chat mena la fillette à travers la forêt, dont les arbres s'écartaient tous seuls sur leur chemin. Ils finirent par arriver dans un château, au centre d'une clairière.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, c'est trop beau ! Mais comment ouvre-t-on ? Je ne vois ni clef, ni serrure !

**Train** : Miaou /à part/ Je ne ma casse pas la tête pour le dialogue, moi !

**Lilichoco** : Oh, ça s'ouvre tout seul ? La classe !

**Moi** : Eh oui ! Comme dans un conte de fée, n'est-ce pas !… Enfin. La jeune princesse et Beau-Minon s'avancèrent jusqu'à un salon richement décoré, où était étendue une biche blanche. Celle-ci commença par rassurer la petite fille.

**Sephiria **: Sois la bienvenue, Blondine. Il y a longtemps que mon fils /Argh/ et moi nous t'attendions.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, madame, je vous en prie, si vous me connaissez, ramenez moi chez mon père, qui doit être bien inquiet de mon absence !

**Sephiria** : Ce n'est pas la volonté qui manque, ma chère enfant, mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Nous sommes tous les trois sous la puissance de l'enchanteur de la forêt des Lilas.

**Lilichoco** /commence à avoir sérieusement la frousse/ Alors, je vais rester ici toute ma vie ?

**Sephiria **/sourit/ Non, rassure-toi. Tu reverras ton père quand tu auras quinze ans, et en attendant c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de toi, de ton éducation, etc. Nous tâcherons de te rendre heureuse… Mais ne pleure donc pas…

**Lilichoco **: Ce n'est rien, juste une poussière dans l'œil…

**Moi** : Afin de distraire la princesse de son chagrin, Bonne-Biche et Beau-Minon menèrent la fillette jusqu'à ses appartements, tous meublés et tapissés de rose tendre.

**Rinslet** : Ah ! Enfin du rose pour une princesse !

**Moi **: Hum. Je disais donc… Ils allèrent ensuite déguster leur dîner, au cours duquel le service fut assuré par trois gazelles. Puis Blondine alla se coucher, et pleura longtemps malgré tous les soins dont elle était entourée. Au réveil, elle se sentit très différente de ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Emue, elle courut vers un miroir…

**Lilichoco** : Ah ! Mais… J'ai l'air d'avoir quatorze ou quinze ans ! Une vraie jeune fille ! Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, comme si je n'avais pas fait que dormir… Bonne-Biche ! Bonne-Biche !

**Sephiria** /souriante/ Oui ?

**Lilichoco** : Mais que s'est-il passé ? Regardez comme j'ai grandi !

**Sephiria** : C'est normal… Ton sommeil a duré sept ans, pendant lesquels tu t'es instruite sans aucune peine. Les premières études sont plutôt ennuyeuses, nous te les avons donc épargnées… Veux-tu tester ?

**Moi **: Blondine suivit Bonne-Biche dans la salle d'étude, essaya le piano et la harpe dont elle tira des sons ravissants, feuilleta des livres (surtout des romans à l'eau de rose…) et se souvînt les avoirs lus. Elle savait également peindre, chanter… Bref, elle savait tout ce qu'une jeune princesse devait savoir.

**Lilichoco** : C'est formidable ! Merci mille fois, Bonne-Biche et Beau-Minon ! Comme c'est gentil à vous de m'avoir développé le cœur et l'esprit !

**Sephiria** : Ce n'est rien…

**Train** : Miaou !

**Sephiria** : Blondine, je suppose que tu souhaites avoir des nouvelles de ton père…

**Lilichoco** : Oh, oui, je vous en prie ! Comment va-t-il ? Sait-il que je suis en vie ?

**Sephiria** /sourit/ Oui, il sait que tu es en vie et sous notre tutelle. Ta marâtre est repartie chez ses parents après son divorce. Et Gourmandinet a été chassé et n'a plus de quoi s'acheter des chewing-gum…

**Moi** : Les journées de Blondine se passaient agréablement. Elle étudiait le matin avec Bonne-Biche, puis se promenait l'après-midi avec Beau-Minon dans les magnifiques jardins du château. Elle avait hâte de revoir son père, car bien qu'il ne le soit que par adoption, il s'était toujours montré très attentif et gentil avec elle. Un jour, alors qu'elle rêvait, accoudée à sa fenêtre, un joli perroquet se posa auprès d'elle.

**Doctor** : Oh, quelle belle jeune fille vois-je là ? Quels beaux cheveux ! Quels doux yeux !

**Lilichoco** : Ah, perroquet, vous me semblez bien flatteur…

**Doctor **: Comment ne pas l'être quand on regarde une aussi jolie fille que vous ? Vous paraissez toute aussi charmante que votre père le dit.

**Lilichoco** : Comment ! Vous connaissez mon père ?

**Doctor** : Oui, Blondine… Ah, j'entends Bonne-Biche arriver. Ne lui dites surtout pas que j'étais là, car elle me planterait son épée dans le corps !

**Lilichoco** : Comment ! Mais Bonne-Biche est très gentille…

**Doctor** : Non, ce n'est qu'un masque ! Je reviendrai demain ! Et surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit !

**Moi **: Le perroquet eut juste le temps de s'envoler. Bonne-Biche venait en effet chercher la princesse pour la leçon de dessin. Blondine remarqua l'air inquiet de sa tutrice, mais celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Le lendemain, le perroquet vînt de nouveau à la fenêtre de la jeune fille.

**Doctor** : Hier, nous avons été interrompus par cette méchante biche… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer ce qui m'amène.

**Lilichoco** : Beau perroquet, comment pouvez-vous dire que Bonne-Biche est méchante ? Elle se montre si attentive pour moi…

**Doctor** : Ah, naïve ! Elle veut vous garder uniquement pour se distraire, car elle s'ennuie, seule dans cette forêt.

**Lilichoco** /surprise/ Vraiment ?

**Doctor** : Mais oui ! Jamais elle ne vous rendra à votre père.

**Lilichoco** /horrifiée/ Vous êtes sûr ?

**Doctor** /conspirateur/ Mais moi, je peux vous délivrer… Il suffit que vous vous procuriez le talisman qui vous retient prisonnière. Cette après-midi, débarrassez-vous de Beau-Minon et rejoignez-moi à la grille dorée.

**Lilichoco** : Bonne-Biche m'a pourtant bien recommandé de ne pas m'en approcher.

**Doctor** : Voulez-vous revoir votre père, Blondine ?

**Lilichoco** : Oui, bien sûr !

**Doctor** : Alors faites ce que je vous dis !

**Moi **: Et le perroquet s'envola. Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se promenait en compagnie de Beau-Minon, la princesse se dirigea vers la fameuse grille.

**Train** /tire sur le bas de sa robe/ Miaou !

**Lilichoco** /se dégage/ Laisse-moi, Beau-Minon, j'ai envie d'être seule.

**Train** /regard attendrissant à la façon du Chat Potté/ Miaou ?

**Lilichoco** /détourne les yeux/ Aller, va-t'en ! Ne m'oblige pas à te botter le derrière !

**Moi **: Beau-Minon partit tristement vers le château. Blondine se sentit un peu coupable, puis pensant à son père, elle franchit le grillage, et suivit le perroquet, qui la guida jusqu'à une rose resplendissante.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, quelle belle fleur !

**Doctor** : C'est le talisman qu'il vous faut cueillir.

**Moi** : La jeune fille coupa délicatement la tige. Elle entendit alors une voix qui ricanait.

**Creed** : Merci bien, Blondine ! Tu m'as délivré ! Je suis ton mauvais génie ! Fu fu fu !

**Doctor** : Et moi je suis l'enchanteur de la forêt ! Ne compte plus revoir tes amis Bonne-Biche et Beau-Minon, ni même ton père !

**Lilichoco** : Comment ?! Oh, non !

**Moi** : Elle s'élança vers le château de ses amis, mais elle n'y trouva que ronces et orties parmi les ruines. Elle éclata en sanglots, torturée par les regrets.

**Lilichoco** : Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce perroquet m'a bien dupée. Bonne-Biche, Beau-Minon ! Où êtes-vous ? Ouiiiiiiin !

**Saya** /s'avance vers elle en faisant tinter sa cloche/ Ne perd pas courage, petite princesse, un repentir sincère peut racheter bien des fautes !

**Moi** : La jeune fille se mit en devoir de construire une petite cabane de bois et de mousse. Elle se nourrissait de fruits sauvages et du lait que la bonne vache lui apportait tous les jours. Elle pleurait souvent en pensant à ses amis, et se serait volontiers dévouée à rester dans la forêt si cela avait pu les faire revenir. Un jour, enfin, elle vit venir à elle une tortue.

**Shao Lee** : Bonjour, Princesse. Vous me semblez bien triste…

**Lilichoco** : Comment pourrais-je être joyeuse ? J'ai causé la perte de mes amis.

**Shao Lee **/air mystérieux/ Princesse, si vous le voulez, je peux vous conduire dans un lieu où beaucoup de choses vous seront dévoilées.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, alors partons, partons tout de suite ! Je vous en prie ! Je sens l'espoir renaître en moi !

**Shao Lee **: Prenez garde, Blondine, car il y a une condition à cela. Vous devrez voyager sur mon dos pendant plusieurs mois, et ce sans m'adresser la parole. En serez-vous capable ?

**Lilichoco** : Oui, oui ! Je ferais tout pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mes amis !

**Moi** /à part/ Quel sens du sacrifice ! Snif /reprend/ La jeune princesse monta donc sur la carapace de la tortue, et le voyage commença. La tortue mit trois mois pour traverser la forêt, et six semaines pour arriver au bout d'une plaine aride, au bout de laquelle s'élevait un château, semblable à celui de Bonne-Biche. Il fallut encore six semaines pour parcourir l'avenue qui menait à ce château. La tortue s'arrêta enfin, après 180 jours de voyage.

**Shao Lee **: Vous pouvez descendre, à présent, Altesse, car avec courage et obéissance vous avez gagné la récompense annoncée.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, merci, Tortue !

**Moi **: La jeune fille s'avança vers le château dont les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules (une impression de déjà vu peut-être ? C'est la matrice qui débloque… Hum, ça va, je me tais). Blondine fut accueillie par trois suivantes en robe blanche, qui lui préparèrent un bain, un repas et ensuite la dirigèrent dans un salon.

**Tiaye** : Vous pouvez entrer, Majesté.

**Eve** : Il vous faut demander la fée Bienveillante.

**Sylphie** : Ne perdez pas courage !

**Lilichoco** /seule, un peu inquiète par ces dernières paroles/ Heu… Madame la fée ?

**Sephiria** /entre dans son dos/ Oui ? Qui m'appelle ?

**Lilichoco** /joint les mains/ Ah, madame ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi des nouvelles de mes amis Bonne-Biche et Beau-Minon ! S'ils vivent encore, que dois-je faire pour enfin les revoir ?

**Sephiria** /l'emmène devant une grande armoire/ Voici la clef, Blondine. Ouvre et conserve ton courage, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

**Moi** : La jeune fille ouvrit l'armoire et vit les peaux de Bonne-Biche et de Beau-Minon. Elle poussa un cri et s'évanouit. Au même moment, un très beau prince entra dans le salon et fit un bond pour retenir la princesse.

**Train** : Ma mère /Argh/ cette épreuve est trop dure pour notre pauvre Blondine.

**Sephiria** : Je sais, mais elle est nécessaire pour faire cesser le pouvoir du génie de la forêt.

**Train** : Magouilleuse…

**Sephiria** : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le conte qui le veut ! Et puis on ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère !

**Moi** : Bon, bref. Lorsque la princesse revînt à elle, la fée la serra dans ses bras.

**Lilichoco** : Ah, laissez-moi mourir aussi !

**Sephiria** : Ne pleure pas, Blondine, tes amis vivent et t'aiment. Je suis Bonne-Biche et voici mon fils /Hum !/ Beau-Minon, le prince Parfait. Nous voici délivrés tous les trois.

**Lilichoco** : Oh, mes amis, pardon ! Je regrette tant d'avoir écouté ce perroquet !

**Sephiria** : Dans un certain sens, c'était l'un des moyens de retrouver nos formes premières, que Doctor avait modifiées grâce à des nano machines. J'aurais voulu t'éviter toute souffrance, mais le perroquet est parvenu jusqu'à toi. Tes larmes et ton isolement nous ont beaucoup attristés.

**Lilichoco **: Et la bonne vache qui m'apportait du lait tous les jours ?

**Sephiria **: C'est nous qui avons obtenu cet adoucissement de la reine des fées.

**Lilichoco** : Est-ce vous aussi, madame, qui m'avez envoyé la tortue ?

**Sephiria **: Oui, Blondine. Emue par ton chagrin sincère, la reine des fées a retiré tout pouvoir sur toi à l'enchanteur, à la condition que tu supportes une épreuve longue et pénible, et que pour dernière punition on te fasse croire à notre mort.

**Lilichoco** : Ah, comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! Mais au fait, qui étaient les trois dames qui se sont occupées de moi ?

**Sephiria** /grand sourire/ Les gazelles !

**Moi** : Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, heureux de se retrouver. Le souvenir de son père se présenta alors à l'esprit de la princesse.

**Lilichoco** : Madame, quand reverrais-je mon père ? Il m'a tant manqué, lui aussi !

**Train** : Ma chère amie /comment je parle, moi ?!/ préparez-vous à le revoir, il vous attend…

**Moi **: Ils sortirent tous trois sur le perron, devant lequel était attelé un char d'or et de perles, et tiré par quatre cygnes blancs. Blondine s'installa aux côtés de la fée, et le prince s'assit à ses pieds. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et arrivèrent en un temps record chez le roi.

**Lilichoco** /saute au cou de Belzé/ Mon papounet !

**Belzé** /la soulève parce que 1m54 par rapport à 1m92… / Ma petite fille !

**Moi **: Tout le monde, émut aux larmes, participa aux fêtes qui durèrent huit jours, aux termes desquels Blondine et Parfait ne voulurent pas se séparer. Le roi Belzé se décida donc à aller parler à la fée Bienfaisante, un soir.

**Belzé** /frappe à la porte de la chambre/ Sephiria ? Je peux entrer ?

**Sephiria** /regarde son pyjama/ Heu… Un instant /s'habille à vitesse grand V/ Oui, je vous en prie, entrez !

**Belzé** : Hum, je voulais vous parler… Pour les enfants…

**Sephiria** /un peu gênée tout de même/ Eh bien, je sais que Parfait avait l'intention de faire sa demande en mariage ce soir, puis de vous demander votre accord demain.

**Belzé** : Ce sera avec plaisir que j'accepterai. Et vous, chère amie, qu'allez-vous faire ?

**Sephiria** : Eh bien… /rougit/ Cela dépend aussi de vous…

**Belzé** /rougit aussi/ Pour ma part, je souhaiterais ne jamais vous quitter…

**Moi** : Pendant ce temps, dans le reste du château…

**Train** /derrière la porte/ J'peux entrer ?

**Lilichoco** /n'attendait que ça/ Oui !

**Train** /entre/ Je viens pour…

**Janus** /souffle/ Le bouquet de fleurs ! Tu as oublié le bouquet de fleurs !

**Train** : Ah, zut ! Bon, eh ben passe-le moi maintenant, de toutes façons j'ai raté mon entrée !

**Janus** /lui tend le bouquet/ T'as vraiment pas la classe, tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi !

**Sephiria** /en coulisse, derrière Janus/ Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

**Train** /offre le bouquet à Lilichoco/ Voilà, c'est pour toi…

**Janus** /le scénario à la main, souffle/ « Ces modestes fleurs sont pour toi »…

**Train** : C'est nul, comme phrase ! Laissez-moi faire comme je veux !

**Janus, moi** /soupirs/ …

**Lilichoco** /avec des étoiles dans les yeux/ Tu disais, Beau-Minon ?

**Train** : Eh ben, j'ai pas assez de sous pour t'acheter une bague, et ma mère refuse de me prêter du fric…

**Sephiria** : Tu ne me le rendrais pas.

**Train** /ignore/ … Alors je t'ai cueilli un bouquet de fleurs.

**Lilichoco** /commence à pleurer de joie/ Oh, c'est tellement mignon !!!

**Train** : Bon, on se marie alors ?

**Lilichoco** /lui saute au cou/ Ouiiiiiiii !!! Moi prince charmant !

**Train** : Non, moi c'est Parfait…

**Moi** : Il en fut donc ainsi. Le prince épousa Blondine et le roi épousa la fée.

**Train, Lilichoco** : Ben alors, on est frère et sœur ?

**Belzé** : Mais non, on n'a qu'à dire que vous vous êtes mariés avant nous et voilà.

**Sephiria** : Dans le conte personne ne fait de chichis…

**Moi** : Et si vous me laissiez parler ? … La jeune princesse continua à appeler son mari Beau-Minon, et n'eut jamais un instant de chagrin. Et autour d'eux, tout le monde fut heureux !

Voilà !!! Encore un conte bien pitoyable ! Je félicite ceux qui arrivent à me lire jusqu'au bout sans penser « Mais c'est fou ce qu'elle peut écrire comme débilités… » !

FIN


End file.
